Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for forming a metal mesh pattern and a touch panel.
Description of Related Art
Metal mesh technology is a touch technology, in which thin metal wires (invisible for naked-eyes) are disposed in the grid pattern and detect the position of the touch object. Compared with the indium tin oxide electrode technology, mesh metal technology has advantages of low impedance, low manufacturing cost, good transparency, and high flexibility. Metal mesh technology is suitable for applications such as laptop computers and other electronic devices with large-size displays.
Though metal wires used in metal mesh technology are thin, the metal wires remain opaque. Therefore, moiré generated by the superimposition of the special pattern showed by the display panel and the metal mesh may be seen. In order to avoid generating moiré, the metal mesh pattern is usually specially designed. Common metal mesh pattern is square-shaped, diamond-shaped or hexagonal. Though diamond-shaped or hexagonal metal mesh does not generate moiré in the monochromatic picture with the maximum brightness, moiré may still be generated when the display panel shows a special pattern (for example, when the display panel shows a monochromatic picture in a specific grayscale, the pattern showed by the sub-pixels of the display panel is similar to the pattern of a checkerboard), leading to a poor display performance.